Tattered Remains of her Broken Heart
by My Angel of Darkness
Summary: Hermione's most prized possession was ripped from her. How will she cope when she is to face her boyfriend Harry and her friends. Who will betray her? Who will rescue her? OOC Pairings and characters: HG? Rated M for violence, language, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I wish they did but they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer is for the rest of the story.

This story contains scenes of rape. If it offends you please do not read! Thank you!

Chapter 1: Most Prized possession...

Lightning streaked across the blackened sky. A clap of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. A small ray of moonlight shined though a small curtain less window. A girl peered out, her eyes wet and red rimmed. Her knees were pulled up close to her body and she trembled. Clothed in only a summer dress or at least what was left of it; she tried to cover herself more. Looking into darkened street she waited.

She kept herself hidden in the corner of the attic room. The room was the size of a closet in the front of the house. Hermione was lying in bed when it all started. She was lying in bed after coming home from the muggle library. The night was humid, muggy, and she knew a storm would be coming soon. So she had rushed home trying to avoid the impending storm. She figured she would just go to bed and not disturb her parents knowing that they were most likely already asleep. She crawled into bed after getting herself cleaned up. She had not known that a predator was hiding in her closet.

After lying down and almost falling asleep she felt a hand cover her mouth making her unable to scream. She struggled against the firm grip and tried to scream again. The predator straddled her body and swiped his hand across her chest catching it in the buttoned front of her dress. The dress flew open, buttons flying across the floor. Hermione's terror filled eyes stared up at the predator and saw eyes that were filled with unbelievable hatred. She felt the terror bubbling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of those eyes. Eyes filled with that much hatred meant anything could happen.

Hermione felt his hand reach under her summer dress and rip her panties away from her body. Kicking her legs up, she tried to connect with his lower back but she cold kick them right. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something enter her. The searing pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Tears ran down her face as she tried to block out the feeling of her most priced possession being taken away. She felt him move inside her and she fought the urge to vomit.

Suddenly she felt something hot fill her insides as the predator collapsed on top of her. He finally looked up at her as he sneered through his mask.

"God, I just love fucking a tight little virgin…" He sneered maliciously. Hermione whimpered against his hand and suddenly her world went black.

Hermione sat up with jolt. _It must have been a dream!_ She thought. Her thought was cut short by the searing pain in her most private area. Her dress was in tatters and she saw crimson blood staining the sheets beneath her. Hermione's chest heaved as she pulled herself out of her bed. She crawled to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Grabbing the sink she pulled herself up and looked in the mirror. The sight before her sent her reeling back onto the floor. A bruised lined her right eye and part of her cheek. A trickle of blood ran down form her nose over her swelling lip.

A sudden wave of nausea pulled Hermione to the toilet and she released the contents on her belly. Waves of sobs racked her trembling body. She curled herself into a tiny ball as if to protect herself from the world. A sound rang out from below her and she gasped loudly. She crawled quickly to her attic and open the door. Half crawling half running she went up to stairs to the corner room in the attic. Whispering the locking spell she cowered to the window staring out. Her eyes were wet and red rimmed.

Hermione felt her body wake with a start. A ray of bright light shown across her face and she blinked. Suddenly wincing at the tenderness she gingerly brought her hand to her face. She winced lightly again and suddenly the memories of the previous night came flooding back. She fought the urge to vomit. Suddenly a cheery voice rang out throughout the house.

"Hermione baby where are you? Are you home?" Hermione slowly pulled herself up. Steadying herself, she slowly unlocked the closet door and walked through the attic.

As she walked down the stairs she peered around trying to avoid her mother. She had to get to her room before her mum saw the tattered remains of Hermione. When the coast was clear she went as quickly as possible to her room. She went to the bathroom and started the shower turning the water to scalding hot. Stripping out of the tripped clothing she slipped into the shower. Suddenly everything came crashing down and Hermione slid to the shower floor and sobbed. The water was turned crimson from the blood on her face and between her legs. She could see the bruises forming on her inner thighs which made her pull up her legs to hide the view.

The scalding water ran down her shoulders turning flesh scarlet. Slowly pulling herself up she grabbed a wash towel and started roughly scrubbing her skin. She raised her face to the water letting it hit her face hard. The water seemed to numb the aches in her body and the pain she was feeling inside. Standing under the spray she stood under it until the water turned to ice. As she stepped out she grabbed a towel and quickly covered her body. As she stared at herself in the mirror she whispered a small spell to hide bruises covering half her face.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and over to her dresser. Pulling out her biggest sweat suit she could find she slipped into in. Slowing she walked over to her bed and crawled into it too tired to care that it was the place where she had been brutally raped. Hermione didn't want anyone to know what happened.

Hermione heard a gentle rap on the bedroom door and she looked up as her mom entered.

"Hermione honey…where were you this morning?" She asked her daughter concern filling her eyes. Hermione mustered up the biggest smile she could.

"Mum, don't worry I was just up in the attic studying…you know how I go up there and time just flies." Hermione said softly unable to bring her voice any louder than a soft whisper.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Walking over to her daughter she rested a hand on Hermione's forehead and cheeks. Hermione winced slightly as her mum's hand touched her right cheek. Not noticing, her mum smiled.

"Well no fever…" She smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead softly. "Get some more sleep 'Mione. You leave for Hogwarts in the morning…" She smiled once more at her daughter and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Hermione pulled her quilt to her chin and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but this time sleep did not come easily. Every time her eyes closed she saw the masked man who brutalized her and took her most prized possession. Hermione tossed and turned a bit more before hearing a rap on her back window. She looked up and saw Hedwig, Harry's owl, rapping at the window. Attached to the snow owls leg was a rolled piece of parchment.

Hermione walked over to the window and let the beautiful owl through. As she pulled the string keeping the parchment to the owl's leg, Hedwig nipped at Hermione hand gently. He rubbed his head against her hand giving her a look of sadness. The owl seemed to know that something had happened to Hermione. He seemed to sense the pain in Hermione. Hermione gave the white owl some treats she kept at the window before resting herself on her bed.

She unrolled the parchment and slowly read the words scrawled across the page.

Hermione,

How is your summer going? I am finally at the burrow with the Weasleys. Ron says hi by the way. I am sorry you couldn't come to the burrow with us this summer. It was boring here without you. I miss you so much. Being away from you for a summer is so hard. I can't wait to hug and kiss you 'Mione. I have waited the whole summer for that. Maybe soon we can take things further. Just remember I love you so much and I will be seeing you tomorrow. By the way…Congrats on making head girl! That's my Hermione!

Love Always,

Harry Potter

Hermione sobs start to rack her body. Harry new she was a virgin and if he ever found out she wasn't anymore he would leave her and probably never speak to her again. She let the sob take a hold of her and she rode the waves of sadness that flowed through her body. She pressed her face against her pillow clutching it for dear life. She felt ruined. Like she was damaged goods or something…

Hermione's sobs finally subsided and she felt so drained she cold barely keep her eyes open. She let them fall and soon a deep slumber took a hold of her.

* * *

This is my second story so bear with me. So please review! If anyone has any suggestions to make please let me know. I could also use a beta if anyone is interested! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione slowly opened her eyes releasing that it was morning already. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was almost an hour before she had to be on the train. She had been asleep for nearly 18 hours. She mum rapped on the door.

"Are you awake, Hermione? Can I come in?" As she peeked her head in the door she gave her daughter a big smile. "How's my beautiful head girl doing? Are you feeling any better? You slept so long I thought you were never going to wake up!" Her mum gave a hearty laugh before setting down a tray of pancakes and eggs in front of her.

"Oh, mum you didn't need to do this…I don't deserve this!" Hermione's eyes welled with tears. Her mum gave a look of confusion.

"Why not baby! You made head girl and I think that makes you quite deserving!" She said indignantly.

"Thanks mum…" Hermione said softly.

After giving her daughter one more questioning look she left the room. Before closing the door she said, "Hermione, dad will drop you off the station in 45 minutes so make sure you are fully packed." She then shut the door softly.

Hermione took a small bite of the breakfast before setting the tray aside. Her stomach was too heavy for breakfast. Hermione went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After showering she looked in the mirror and saw her bruises starting to reappear so she said another small spell to cover the worsening bruises. She quickly got dressed in another pairs of sweats.

After packing her truck and all her other belongings, she went downstairs and set everything by the door.

"Dad, I am ready to go." She walked through the house to the kitchen, seeing her dad seated at the island sipping coffee and reading the paper. He glanced up and smiled at his only child. She was growing up so fast and could never be more proud of his daughter. She beckoned her over to him.

"Mum said you were sick. Are you feeling any better sweetheart?" He asked lovingly pulling her in a bear hug. She pulled away quickly not wanting to be touched.

"I am feeling better dad…" She said quickly before going to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it quickly. Drinking quickly she gulped down more than half the bottle.

"Are we ready to go now dad? I don't want to miss the train.  
She said in the same soft voice that she couldn't seem to bring any louder. He nodded softly knowing something was wrong with his baby. He couldn't bring himself to ask knowing she would say she was fine. He grabbed his slicker while Hermione pulled her belongings out to the car.

He popped the trunk and hoisted Hermione's things inside. Hermione went into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. Hermione stared out the window on the way to the train station. She didn't want to go back to school but she just couldn't be at home anymore. There were too many memories of what happened and she couldn't face that. Huddling into her oversized sweatshirt she stared at the beautiful scenery going by.

When Hermione and her dad reached the train station she tried hard to get everything out before her dad got out of the car. She just wanted to get away and get into a room on the train by herself. Her dad got out and helped her hoist the trunk out of the trunk.

"Thanks daddy…" She whispered trying not to cry. Hermione never used to cry and now everything made her cry. Crying made her feel like a helpless child. Her dad could see the tears in his daughter's eyes. He felt his heart breaking and he wished her could figure out what was wrong with her.

"Write you mum and I okay?" He asked as he gave her a quick kiss on her damp forehead.  
"Of course dad…" Hermione gave him a very quick hug goodbye before heading over to Platform 9¾. Hermione pushed her belongings through brick wall and as she entered the other side she came face to face with the beautiful Hogwart's Express. No matter what she was feeling she couldn't help but give a small smile at the magnificent train. She pulled her belongings onto the train and walked down the aisle to find a cabin in the back of the train. As she walked she felt the eyes of her classmates burning into her. It was as if they knew she was damaged. She lowered her head and let her hair fall over her face.

She could hear the whispers of people talking about her and the way she was dressed. She ignored them walking faster. Finally she found a secluded cabin at the end of the train. She knew before long Harry, Ginny, Ron and probably a few others would find there way to the cabin. Pushing her trunk underneath her seat she leaned against the window letting the soothing cold glass relieve the heat pulsing through her face. The bruises and cuts still hurt a lot and the glass lessened the pain.

Not paying attention to the outside world Hermione did not hear the sound of her cabin door opening. Slowly someone crept up on her and a hand brushed against her shoulder. Hermione screamed and turned around quickly jumping onto the seat. Her body shook with fear.

* * *

I have never done a cliffhanger before so this is my first try. Sorry that the chapter is short. I was not sure how to make it longer without ruining the cliffy. Please let me know if it works or if i should change it! Also as I mentioned before I really need a beta because I am not good with grammer. I would like it if it was a person who can do grammar! Either put it in a review or please email me. It would be greatly appreciated. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in first chapter!

* * *

Just to add something, I do not own the song sang by the sorting hat. It was taken from book four. I liked it so I added it 

* * *

Chapter 3

Not paying attention to the outside world Hermione did not hear the sound of her cabin door opening. Slowly someone crept up on her and a hand brushed against her shoulder. Hermione screamed and turned around quickly jumping onto the seat. Her body shook with fear.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched before pushing him against the seat. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Tear ran down her face and she collapsed onto the seat. She was not only crying all the time but now she was scared of every little thing and every little movement.

Harry gave Hermione a bewildered look.

"Are you okay, baby?" Harry reached his hand out but she pulled away from him

"Apologize…" She said softly looking up at him. She pulled her knees up to her body as she waited for the apology.

Harry sighed before giving her his apology. He sat down next to her and smiled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your summer?" He asked taking her hand in his. He missed her so much and it felt so good to have her near him.

"Fine…" Hermione said as cheerfully as she could muster. It just seemed to take to much energy to fake cheerfulness. "I spent most of my summer at the library studying and reading. There wasn't much else to do besides that. You already know all about the trip my parents and I took so you pretty much know my whole summer." Her voice seemed different to him but he couldn't figure out why.

"So when do you start head girl duties?" He asked changing to subject.

"A few hours before the train gets to Hogwarts, I think. Do you know who head boy is?' Hermione asked though it really didn't matter to her who it was. She felt she just needed to keep talking about something so that she wouldn't think about the last few days.

Harry started jabbering on about his summer though Hermione barely took in anything of what he was saying. Her mind kept going back to that horrible night and all the horror she endured. She worked hard to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

_Why didn't my parents hear a damn thing! _She asked herself angrily. _They should have protected me. How could they just sleep through it? Are they oblivious to me? _Hermione's eyes burned as the tears started streaming down her pale cheeks. She pressed her nose against the cool glass. Holding back the bout of sobs that were threatening to take a hold of her, she stood up abruptly.

"I am going to the bathroom. I will be right back." Hermione said softly as she moved swiftly out of the cabin. She ran to the nearest bathroom and shut the door quickly behind her. She slumped on the toilet and suddenly the heart wrenching sobs broke free. She let her hair fall over her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

The pain of what happened seemed to break the tough spirit Hermione had always possessed. She was a take no prisoner's type of girl who never let anyone get her down. She had dealt with a lot since her first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each year her spirit had grown making her tough and resilient. Now she was like a child trying to brave the tough world.

Hermione had been sitting in the bathroom for a few minutes when the door suddenly pushed open. Hermione shrieked at the sudden fright. She looked over at the "intruder".

"Malfoy!" She hissed angrily, "Ever heard of knocking" She looked at him with utter loathing. Draco Malfoy had been her worst enemy since the first year and it seemed that her hatred for him grew with each passing year.

Well if it isn't our little mudblood…" He said in his ever calm and cool voice. He gave her a little smirk. "Ever heard of locking the door?" He looked a little closer at Hermione and noticed light bruises marring her face.

"Damn mudblood someone use your face for a punching bag?" He smirked. "Let me know who did it so I can congratulate them!" He chuckled at his little poke at her.

"Get out!" She screamed and she jumped up quickly. She slammed her hands into his chest hard sending him sailing out the door.

"I will get you for this!" He snarled his eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment. "Sometime soon this head boy will get back at you! That's a promise…." He jumped and briskly walked down the hall his robes billowing behind him.

Looking up in the mirror Hermione noticed the bruises coming back which meant the charm was wearing off. After fixing that and composing herself, she went back to the cabin. Harry was no longer the only one sitting inside. Joining Harry was Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Hermione slid in side and sat down in her spot by the window.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "How are you?" He asked softly. Ron had definitely changed over the summer. Along with growing another foot, his demeanor had changed. He had become more sensitive and soft spoken. He had calmed down a lot also. His sister Ginny seemed to have grown even more beautiful over the summer. Her beautiful red hair was now down to the top of her bottom and he freckles settled into to just a smatter over her nose. She had also developed all her curves and she noticed Harry giving Ginny an approving look.

Out of everyone, Neville had seemed the most changed. No longer was he gawky and klutzy. Over the summer, he had changed into a very handsome man. His teeth were straightened and were now a pearly white. His face seemed thin out a bit and he was now muscular instead of meaty. His hair had grown longer and with the growth, it seemed to have tamed itself. Holding onto his hand was now ever so lovely Luna Lovegood. She too had blossomed into a beautiful woman. That seemed to be the only thing that had changed about her. She was still abnormal but she and Neville seemed to fit together.

Hermione looked down at herself and could see that out of everyone she was the least changed. Over the summer before the rape she had been beautiful. She had gotten her hair straightened and she had finally grown some curves. Now her hair was a bushy and unkempt. Her body also showed signs of weight gain. The sweatshirt covering Hermione's body made her feel like she was wearing a flimsy negligee. She tightened her sweatshirt and lowered her head, not being able to look at anyone. In her eyes, they were beautiful and she was a waste.

Professor McGonagall rapped softly on the cabin door before sliding it open.

"Miss Granger? Head girl duties call. Please follow me." The professor turned briskly and Hermione quickly followed behind her not even peering back at the friends behind her. McGonagall walked into a cabin near the front of the train and sat down. Across from her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

_What was he doing here?_ She thought her eyes wild and full of shock. _I didn't know he was head boy. Wait…he did mention it and I let that slip out of my mind. Great!_

Hermione slipped into the farthest seat and in the cabin and looked at the professor. She pretended to be listening but her mind kept wandering. She couldn't get the thoughts of the man's hands on her body. She couldn't stop letting the visions cloud her every thought. She could hear bit and pieces of the conversation but she felt no reason to listen to them.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy and yourself will be staying in the Head dormitory. It is very secluded as you will need this privacy to work on different things this year. This year will prove to be a very busy one indeed. We have the Halloween dance and The Yule Ball. I have also decided that we will have what the Muggles call a Carnival. You both will be in charge of planning and handling these affairs. You will also be in charge of doing dormitory checks and having this year's prefects watching the halls. Once we get to Hogwart's and after the sorting I will take you to this dormitory because it is not easily found unless you know the location. Am I understood?" McGonagall looked at both of her pupils whom neither seemed to be paying any attention.

"Excuse me!" McGonagall exclaimed her voice rising with impatience. "Was I just talking to these cabin walls?"

Both Draco and Hermione looked up in utter surprise and bewilderment.

"I am sorry professor. My mind seems to be elsewhere today." Hermione said her voice barely above a whisper. The professor's face softened a touch. Professor McGonagall could not put her finger on it but something seemed to be wrong with her prized pupil.

"Miss Granger, please stay after we are finished here. I need to speak with you in private if I may…" Hermione nodded softly nodding meeting her professor's eyes.

McGonagall's eyes turned towards Draco and they narrowed as she saw the cold smirk her was giving Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Her voice boomed bringing him out of reverie. He jumped at the sound.

"A detention for the looks you have been giving Miss Granger! As head boy I expect you to be more respectful!" Draco nodded slowly his eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes professor." Draco said trying to sound as little defiant as possible.

"You are excused Mr. Malfoy." Draco hurried out of the cabin and out of sight.

The professor turned back to Hermione and gave her a look of concern. Hermione looked away as soon as she saw the look of concern on her head of house's face.

Miss Granger, Hermione, Please tell me what's wrong. I have never seen you look this sad. Did something happen over your summer?" Professor McGonagall placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Pulling away fast, Hermione whispered.

"I am fine, Professor. Just tired is all…" Hermione stood up quickly and went to the cabin door. Pulling it open briskly, she walked out. Hermione took as much time as possible getting to her cabin. She felt she was in no position to deal with Harry or any other of her friends. Hermione soon reached the cabin and pulled the door open slowly. All conversation ceased and she wondered if it was because the conversation revolved around her.

"Hey baby, how did the Head meeting go?" Harry asked smiling up at her.

"Fine…" She said walking over to her seat. She pulled out her trunk from underneath the seat and set it atop the seat next to Harry. Hermione looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye and saw his frustration. Hermione knew she was treading on thin ice with Harry. He was used to having any girl he wanted. Choosing to be with Hermione had been a surprise to everyone. Everyone knew that Hermione was not the type that Harry usually went for. Harry's type was the buxom blonde-haired girl with no brains and a body to die for. Hermione was none of those that was for sure. Harry let her know repeatedly that he could get rid of her at any time. Hermione did everything in her power to make Harry happy. She was so afraid of losing him. Those thoughts seemed so far away now. She could care less what Harry thought at this point.

A fake smile now plastered across her pale face, Hermione bent down and gave Harry the biggest kiss she could muster. Harry relaxed and seemed to accept the kiss. Hermione inwardly sighed and went back to rummaging through her trunk. Once she found her robe she slipped it over her sweat suit and sat beside Harry again. She could see Hogwarts coming slowly up in the distance and she sighed. She felt a tiny bit better though nothing would ever fully make her world come back together.

She looked up at her friends and smiled. Their conversation seemed so animated and everyone seemed to be so happy. She just smiled and pretended her mind was in the conversation but she felt she had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Harry, Ginny, Ron were animatedly talking about Quidditch and Luna and Neville were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Nobody even seemed to notice or care about Hermione's presence. Hermione felt the tears start to burn again and she roughly brushed them away before anyone else noticed. Not that they would have anyways.

Finally the train pulled up to the place that they would be taken by carriage. Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk and rushed off to the farthest carriage from the train. She hurried so that she would lose everyone. That way she would be alone for the ride and be able to cry. She needed it badly. She climbed into the last carriage and sank into the lush seat. She pulled out her prized journal and her muggle MP3 player. Slipping the head phones onto her ears she turned on music that she knew would make her cry. She pulled out a quill and ink. Opening her journal she flipped to a fresh page. Slowly she began to write. She thanked the lord that nobody could or would ever read this. If someone had they would commit her to an insane asylum for sure.

Dearest Journal,

Something horrible has happened to me! I was sitting home waiting for the storm. I fell asleep and suddenly a hand crushed against my mouth. He raped me and I never even saw his face. He hit me and made me black out. I can't even stand the sight of myself. I can't face myself or my friends. Their lives are so perfect and now look at mine. I will never fit into their perfect little world anymore. I don't fit in anywhere anymore. Am I a whore now? If Harry found out he would leave me for sure and he would think I was used goods. I will no longer be worthy of his attention. What did I do to deserve this? Am I being punished for a crime I have yet to commit? I don't understand this. I feel so lost and alone. All I want to do is cry. I want to hurt myself. Then my mind wouldn't focus on anything but the pain I cause myself. I hate the thought of what that man did to me. I wish

Hermione heard a noise and she quickly pulled off her headphones. Malfoy was seated across from her. His eyes bore into hers showing a surprised look. The rest of his face was covered in a cold smirk. She shrank back a little surprised by the coldness of the look spread across his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered harshly still not able to bring her voice above that.

"Why are you crying?" He asked matter-of-factly. His voice was like a glacier. It was so cold and emotionless.

Brushing her eyes, she felt the wetness of her tears. She glared at him.

"I wasn't crying…if you must know! I have bad allergies!" She whispered angrily her voice slowly getting louder. She hadn't even realized that tears had fallen from her eyes. "What business is it of your anyways?"

He smirked, "I could care less if you were crying or not."

"Again I ask you Malfoy; what are you doing here?" She set her quill inside her journal and closed it softly. Malfoy ignored her question and instead focused on her journal. Hermione noticed what he was staring at and quickly tried to stuff the journal into her bag. Malfoy reached her before she was able to slip the journal inside the bag. He snatched it and sat back down. Hermione tried to grab it back but he kept it out of her reach. She knew the attempt to get it back was futile.

Draco Malfoy was another one of those people who just got better looking as time went by. With his beautiful muscular body and amazing yet cold eyes, he was the object of every girl's obsession. He was the object of every girl's dreams. Even though her got attention from girl he never seemed to be with any of them. There were those select few that many people know about. Rumors always went around about what girl Draco was using for sex this month.

Hermione sat back and covered her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers and saw Draco reading her latest entry. Tears sprang to her eyes and she tried her best to hide them. She could see Draco's face slowly turn from a smirk to one of utter surprise and concern. He finished reading and quickly threw back the journal to her. Putting it way, she looked up at him but saw he was looking out the carriage window. His face was blank and void of any emotion.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she curled herself into a ball on the bench seat. She closed her eyes and fell into a nightmarish sleep. The ride to the school was still another half hour long. Hermione tossed and turned on the seat.

Draco tried his best to ignore her but the sight of her turned his heart. He could never tell anyone that he never really hated her. It was all an act. An act for his father, his friends and the Slytherin house. Of course, he loathed Weasley and Potter but never her. He may have disliked her but never had a felt a feeling of hate towards her. He watched her toss and turn on the seat and felt his stomach turn. The feelings being felt were unlike anything he had ever felt. Never had he even felt a tad bit sorry for anyone. He knew he never should have read he diary but now there was no turning back. He knew too much.

The school came into view as the carriages pulled up to the front doors. The sudden stop jolted Hermione from her sleep and she sat up with a start. Malfoy was already getting up from the seat. The trunk in his hands, he opened the door and hurried out. Grabbing her trunk, she slowly stepped out into the sunlight. She saw Harry coming towards her looking quite angry. She braced herself for the onset of his angry words.

Harry reached her quickly and glared at her. "How dare you just leave me like that! You know how embarrassing that is?" He grabbed her arm. "You are supposed to be at my side! Don't ever do that to me again, you hear?" Harry whispered harshly before looking around to see if anyone had seen.

Harry had never spoken to Hermione like that before. At least, not that harsh and cruel. Harry's look of anger was quickly replaced by a smile. He waved at people as he "gently" pulled Hermione up the stairs into the school. Hermione glanced over at McGonagall, who was giving her a sad look, then looked back ahead of her. People waved at her but she only gave a forced smile. Leaving their trunks with everyone else, Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall and sat with their classmates. Ron looked at the table waiting for their food to appear. His appetite seemed to be the only that had not changed. Hermione sat down next to Harry and placed her hands in her lap. She stared at the front of the great Hall where the nervous first year were standing tightly grouped together. In the front of the Great Hall was a stool with the sorting hat sitting atop it. The sorting hat was soon to song its every year song before sorting the first years. A long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat started to sing:

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus, Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own House, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones, they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Lover those of great ambition.

While still alive, they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me of his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell you were you belong!

Everyone in the great hall cheered. Hermione gave a small clap but her heart just wasn't into the festivities. Soon all of the first years were sorted. Five went to Slytherin, three went to Hufflepuff, four to Ravenclaw, and six to Gryffindor. Hermione waited until the normal speeches were given. Soon it was time to give attention to the head boy and girl for the school year. Hermione dreaded the time when she would have to stand.

"Attention please…before we get to enjoy our delicious feast I would like to give attention to our Head Boy and Girl for this year. Our head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin…" Draco stood up and gave a curt bow before sitting back in his seat."….And Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" Hermione stood up slowly and gave a small wave. She quickly sat back down in her seat and slumped down into it.

"Please give them a hand!" Clapping was heard around the Great Hall. "Now lets all enjoy this lovely feast that has been prepared for us!"

Suddenly food appeared on the table. Puddings, meats of all sorts, deserts and sides appeared on all the tables. Ron dug deep into the food filling his plate sky high. Hermione placed a little bit of food on her plate and nibble a bit at it. She pushed the food around to make it look like she was eating. Ron, Harry, and Ginny continued their conversation on Quidditch. Harry's hand crept up over Hermione's thigh. She jumped a mile high. Shoving back her chair, she ran out of the great hall tears falling freely from her eyes. She slammed the doors open and ran to the nearest dark corner. She huddled there bringing her knees tightly against her chest. She started sobbing, her body quaking with anguish.

Harry stared at the door Hermione had just exited, his face aflame with embarrassment. _How dare she!_ He thought. He quickly let his face go back to normal and he pretended her had not seen Hermione leave. He continued his conversation as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still huddled in the corner. She had not known that she had been followed. She saw a shadow loom over her and she opened her mouth to scream…

_

* * *

I am sorry for the delay in my story. I lost interest for a while and I was soooo busy with college. Now I got my interest in the story back. This is why this chapter is so long. Hehehe. Please bear with me, as I am still a little rusty when it comes to writing. If anyone is interested in being a beta for my writings, it would be greatly appreciated. If interested email at the email address on my profile page. And as always…REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in first chapter!

Chapter 4

Recap: Meanwhile, Hermione was still huddled in the corner. She had not known that she had been followed. She saw a shadow loom over her and she opened her mouth to scream…

A hand clasped over her mouth tightly. "Granger! Calm down!" Draco whispered harshly against his hand. He let his hand go and suddenly Hermione's hand slammed against his face. Hard. Draco staggered back against the wall.

"I didn't mean to scare you…I just didn't want you to scream…" Draco said in a tone nicer than anything Hermione ever heard from him.

"Yeah well holding my mouth was a whole lot better!" She looked down. Draco looked down as well and there was a moment of silence. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, her voice trembling. She glanced up at Draco. He was about fine or six inches taller than she was.

"I saw you run out and I got curious…" He sounded nice for once. "I wanted to see you cry because it is always funny to see!" Hermione's eyes widen. She burst into tears once more and Draco went backed away before strolling back into the Great Hall. Hermione sank back down. Life was never going to get better for her and she knew it. If she was going to cry at every insult thrown at her, she was definitely going never get through this.

She composed herself the best she could before she went back into the Great Hall. Just as she touched the handle, the door flew open making her fall back. She fell on her back outside the door. People just walked past as if she wasn't there. Suddenly she felt arms around her lifting to her feet. Ron smiled down at her. For once, in these past few hours, she was grateful to see him.

"Mione...what's your problem?" Ron asked. His voice was hard. "Harry has been stuck on how you're acting really weird. This isn't you! It is as if you're scared of your own damn shadow! It's really annoying!" Ron's last words were harsh and bitter. Hermione's heart sank...

Ron let go of her and she had to regain her balance quickly. She hadn't expected to get that sort of treatment from Ron and it hurt more than she ever thought it would. She sadly watched Ron walk away. She looked down whimpering softly.

I need to write in my journal. If I don't I will lost it and do something stupid! Hermione lifted her head pushed her way through the crowd. Once getting to the stairs, she waited for professor McGonagall to come so she could find her room. She would hide in there forever when she found it. Hermione saw the professor coming out the Great Hall and a sigh of relief softly left her lips.

"Miss Granger, have you seen Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall said walking briskly in front of her. "Well I guess he will just need to find the Head Dormitory himself. Leading the way up the stairs cases, the professor looked back at Hermione and gave her a soothing smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked softly. Suddenly the staircase moved and Hermione and Professor McGonagall took a detour and soon they reached their destination. In front of them stood a beautiful painting. The painting astounded her.

In the picture stood a beautiful girl with long dark curly hair and a beautiful gown sitting in a swing. Behind her stood a handsome blonde boy pushing her on a swing. Every time she would swing back to him, he would whisper something sweet to her.

Hermione looked closely at the painting. Something seemed utterly familiar about the people inside the painting. It was as if she knew them.

"Professor?" Hermione pointed at the painting. "I have never seen this painting before…when did the school get this one?"

"It's brand new actually." McGonagall ran her fingers over the frame. "I find this painting to be breath taking…it shows true love. Ever since we got it all these two do is hold each other and different romantic things…its amazing."

While the professor was explaining the beauty of the painting, Draco had snuck up behind them. He was leaned against the stair case banister looking utterly bored…as if he had been standing there the whole time. Hermione felt her breath escape from her lips in a long soft hiss. _Draco was breathtakingly beautiful. _Hermione shook her head trying to clear the thought from her mind.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy…" The professor smirked, her eyes still on the painting.

"Your Password is Verona…." Hermione smiled catching why the password would be something like that. Verona was the home of the Star crossed lovers in the Shakespearean play 'Romeo and Juliet' the couple in the picture was star-crossed lovers…

Draco looked confused. "Verona?" The professor and Hermione gave each other a knowing looking, seeing as both had read the play many times.

"Now before I go….I warn both of you. I know the hatred between you two. This year, I am hoping that a truce will made between the both of you. You need to set a good example for our younger students. Now you can explore the dormitory. Inside you will find a common room that both of you will be sharing. You will also be sharing a bathroom. You will have separate rooms across from each other. As I have told many other Head Boy and Girls, you need to use discretion. I will not tolerate any funny business and if I hear of any such thing, I will take strict action. Am I understood?"

Both students shook their heads.

"Have a good night both of you. I will see you in class." With that, she left the two students in the Hallway outside the dormitory.

"Verona…" Hermione said softly. The beautiful girl looked up and gave Hermione a soft smile.

"You need to speak up sweetie. I need to hear you louder…" She watched Hermione and saw how saw how sad the young girl looked. The picture suddenly swung open before there was time for the password to be spoken again. Draco pushed past Hermione straight into the common room. His eyes searched for his room and he headed there without a word to Hermione.

Entering the common room, she let out a gasp. The room was breathtaking. There was a long plush couch with a love seat and recliner. All were surrounding a massive fireplace. Lining one of the walls were many books. Hermione ran over her finger over the bindings, a small smile coming across her lips. Hermione walked down the narrow hallway to a set of two doors. One door had a gold plaque with Draco's name etched a crossed it, intertwined into his name was a snake. Hermione's door was done in the same décor expect that instead of a snake there was a lion. She ran her fingers over the etched metal feeling its coolness beneath her fingertips. She turned the long handle and entered into the most magnificent room she had ever seen

Inside the room stood beautiful kind sized canopy bed. Intertwined with the canopy was red and gold silk fabric. A cover all around surrounded the bed, giving her complete seclusion while she slept. In the corner was a solid oak desk complete with all her books arranged just the way she liked it. A cup containing quills was set in the corner along with in and rolls of parchment. Her dresser was next to the door and on the other side was a walk in closet. Nestled inside the closest were her robes and other clothing items requiring hangers.

Hermione felt her mood lift slightly. Maybe staying in a place as beautiful as this would help. Peering out the window Hermione noticed the sun shining in softly setting a glow about the room. She felt at ease it this masterpiece of a room.

"This is beautiful professor…I feel so lucky to have a room as beautiful as this." Hermione admitted softly looking completely grateful.

Professor McGonagall noticed Hermione's look and took it as a hint to leave her alone in the room. She backed out of the room to leave Hermione to herself. Settling into the soft comforter, she rested her head against the overstuffed pillow resting in the middle of the bed. Her eyes grew heavier with each passing moment. Closing her eyes for a moment, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly a sharp knock kicked her out of her nap. She jumped and pulled the comforter closer to her body. Fear overtook her as it did with every loud noise or dark space.

"Who is it?" She asked timidly. Her body trembled uncontrollably.

"The bloody boogie man! Who else would it be? Nobody but McGonagall and Dumbledore have the password to here anyways." Draco called through the door.

"Fine! Come in!" She said throwing the covers from her body. She slid off the bed. Draco pushed open the door and stared at her. "Just wondering if you needed anything…" He asked noncommittally.

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a questioning look. "Why would you ask me if I wanted anything?"

He shrugged. "Just asking is all. Well, actually I am just trying to make up for before but if you don't want that then fine!" He walked out closing the door hard behind him. The doorframe shook as the door slammed. Hermione flinched at the sound.

Hermione leaned back against the pillow and sighed. She never acted this way towards people. Crying in front of some and being a total bitch in front of others was definitely not her. She was going to lose her friends if she kept this up. It made her stomach hurt with fear just thinking about it. Just hearing Ron tell her what he did meant something. Ron usually wasn't that way towards her. At least not lately had he been this way.

Hermione crawled out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment from the dresser. Dipping her quill into the inkwell, she started a quick note to her cousin in America. Her cousin Amerie attended a magical school in America. It was located in upper Wisconsin. The area was cold and mostly hidden from the outside world

Amerie,

You are the only one I can confide in. I mean I write in my diary but that brings very little solace. I can hardly seem to be near anyone. Something happened to me and I haven't been able to tell anyone. Someone snuck into my room back home and raped me. He was hiding somewhere. My own parents were right down the hall and they didn't hear a sound. I don't mean for this to sound so out there but I don't know of any way to put this. I can't tell anyone. Nobody would understand. I mean in the wizarding world the idea of rape isn't there. I mean it probably is but it is never spoken of. At least from what I know of it is talked about. Being muggle born I know of the muggle side of things. It is so different in the muggle world. My boyfriend would never understand. If he knew…I mean I would be damaged goods. He is the-boy-who-lived. Mr. Harry Potter himself. He can have anyone he wants but he is with me. I don't know what to do.

I am so scared too. I have no idea who did it or if he is still going to come again. Every little sound scares me so bad that I cry. I burst into tears. Bloody hell Amerie! What am I supposed to do? Please help me dear cousin. You are the only one who I can talk to.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione rolled the parchment and tied it with a small purple ribbon. She went to the door of her room and pressed her ear to the door. She listened for the sound of movement. Slowly opening the door, she snuck out to the owlery to send out the letter. She reached the tower and picked out a midnight black owl. She tied the letter to his leg and whispered to him where to take the letter. She watched him fly away. She felt the knots disappear from her belly. She sat on a log near the edge of the tower. She watched the owls interact with each other. She relaxed as she watched them. After about an hour or so she snuck back to her room avoiding Filch's cat a long the way.

Once reach the picture of the star-crossed lovers she stared deep into the picture. Inside the picture lay the star-crossed lovers atop a layer of soft baby hair. Their arms were wrapped around each other tight as if they were protecting each other from something. She sighed finding the picture breathtaking. She climbed inside the portrait hole to find Draco resting on the loveseat staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace. He heard her and his head spun around quickly.

"Granger…sneaking out in the middle of the night? Sneaking out to snog with your precious boyfriend Potter?" Draco smirked. Granger looked down and went into her room without a sound. Draco shrugged surprised at Hermione's lack of a retort. Hermione crawled into her bed and drew the comforter over her head. She felt her eyes droop and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next week passed quite quickly for Hermione. She avoided Draco for the most part. She just couldn't be around him without him giving her some smart ass comment. Avoiding Ron and Harry was a different story. Harry was her partner in potions and she tried her hardest to act normal. She couldn't let them know something was wrong they would turn their back on her like Ron almost did. Her only release was going to her room and crying in her pillow.

Sitting in potions class on Friday Hermione and Harry were copying down the assignment from the front board. Harry slowly stole glances at Hermione. She looked pale and there were large bags under her eyes. Her hair was dull and pulled sloppily into a ponytail.

"What?" Hermione asked feeling annoyed after catching Harry stare at her for the fifth time. "Is there something on my face?" She pushed her reading glasses farther up her nose.

"You look so pale 'Mione…what's wrong? Is Malfoy giving you problems again?" Harry asked looking only slightly sympathetic. Harry cringed inwardly. He had to get Hermione to change back to the way she was before. She was starting to get bad for his image.

"I am fine Harry…really!" She said softly. She heard Snape dismiss them and she packed her stuff up quickly. She left before Harry could say another word. She raced to the Great Hall and sat down in her usual stop across from Ginny.

"Mione!" Ginny said Placing a ssoft smile on her face.. "Wow…are you alright? You look so sick!" Ginny rested her hand softly atop Hermione's. Ginny was thankful she knew how ot act when needed. This tear streaked sad Hermione was annoying and Ginny didn't really want to be around Hermione as it was.

"Yeah. I just haven't been sleeping well with Malfoy snoring across the hall. I tried to get him to put a silencing spell over his room but he seems to find his snoring funny. If it annoys me then why change it you know?" Hermione gave a fake smile.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. Ginny knew Hermione was lying. Hermione _was_ her best friend after all. She could see through the syrupy sweet voice and fake smile.

:If you need anything don't hesitate to tell me Hermione. That is what I am here for…being your best friend and all." Ginny said trying to keep her voice nice and calm.

Harry sat down next to Hermione grumpily. "Well thanks for waiting for me!"

He glared at her.

"Sorry I was just so hungry I couldn't wait." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Harry's mood lightened immediately. Suddenly lunch appeared in front of them. Chicken, potatoes, sandwiches and many other things was spread out in front of them. Ron was already shoveling food into his mouth. Lavender was sitting next to him clinging to his arm as she always did.

Harry piled some chicken and potatoes on her plate. Hermione stared at the food and felt her stomach turn. Ginny looked up to see Hermione's face turn a dark shade of green.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked reaching over the table to grab her arm. Hermione pushed her arm away and rushed out of the great hall. She went to the nearest bathroom and vomited in the first stall. She grabbed tightly to the bowl and emptied her stomach. She heard someone enter the bathroom as she flushed the toilet. She turned around to see Ginny leaning against the sink.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly pulling Hermione into her arms. She tapped Hermione's back as if to give her a genuine hug.

"I just have the flu Gin…nothing major," She said reassuring Ginny, "I am just going to see Madame Pomphrey. I will come to the common room later to see you all. I just need to try and get a nice nap in."

"I will walk you there okay?" Ginny started towards the door. _God Harry was going to pay for this for sure! _Ginny thought venomously.

Gently pulling her arm out of Ginny's grasp, she smiled tiredly. "I am fine really. I will just go on my own okay?"

"Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine have it your way." She walked out of the bathroom leaving Hermione to stand there She didn't want to help her anyways but Harry told her to go and see if she was alright. Hermione was starting to get on her nerves. Ever since the first day school this year she had been acting like a neurotic head case. She had been acting as if whoever talked to her was going to hurt her something. Ginny just wanted to smack her. She was only pretending to be her friend. She didn't want to even associate with that head case anymore. Ginny went back to the great hall and sat beside Harry.

"She is such a head case. Why are you still with her Harry? You promised that…" Harry kicked her sharply under the table before she could finish her last sentence.

"Ginny Weasley! Don't even!" Harry said sharply.

"Sorry…" Ginny looked down at the plate in front of her. Ginny wanted Harry. She did ever since she first laid eyes on him. She would have him no matter what it took. It was one of the main reasons Ginny hated Hermione. She had something Ginny desperately wanted. Harry Potter.

"Are you stupid Ginny? You remember what I told you. Don't screw up or it's all out the window!" He whispered harshly against Ginny's ear.

Hermione walked to the portrait and whispered the password.

"Miss Granger…What have I told you repeatedly? You need to speak out." 'Juliet' said smiling softly.

"Verona" She said loud and clear. The portrait swung open. Inside the common room lay Draco on the couch staring at the fire crackling in the fireplace. It was as if he had not moved from the night before. She walked over to the other couch and lay down staring at the fire.

"It's peaceful isn't it?' Draco asked softly. He had problems of his own and the fire was soothing, warm, and comfortable.

"Very…" Hermione snuggled into the quilt that was resting over the top of the couch.

Suddenly there was a sharp tapping against the window behind her. Hermione glanced over the top of the couch and saw her owl had returned. She didn't realize that it would take so long to get her letter to America. The owl flew in and perched atop the couch stretching its leg towards Hermione. Draco seemed either oblivious to the owl or he just didn't care. Hermione untied the letter attached to his leg. Letting the owl step onto her arm she went down the hall to her room. She set the owl on her desk and gave it some food and water. She lay across her bed and unrolled the letter. She had been waiting for the letter and now it was finally here.

Minnie,

It was nice to get a letter from you dear cousin. I can't even imagine what you are going through. Your parents didn't even hear what was going on? I can't believe that. You know you can tell them. Why didn't you? They would help you. Have you told you boyfriend yet? I bet he would understand. Though I do have to admit…your friends are quite on the weird side. Well anyways, I have quite the surprise for you. I am hoping you receive this letter quickly so that you get it before my surprise. Well I have to go now. TTYL cousin!

Love

Mer

Hermione read the letter over a few times to try and figure out the surprise her cousin supposedly had for her. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on her bedroom door.

"What do you want Malfoy? I am not in the mood for your comments right now!" Hermione heard another knock and she sighed as she walked over to the door. Pulling it open, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" She squealed.

Standing at the door was her cousin Amerie.

"What are you doing here Mer?" Hermione asked excitedly. Mer was the nickname she had given Amerie when they are little kids. Amerie called Hermione Minnie.

"Well this is the surprise I told you I had for you. I convince my mom to transfer me here in a foreign exchange program. It took a lot but I figured you needed me…Plus I always wanted to study abroad. Mom had to pay a good chunk of change to pull it off. Anyways I was getting board in America. I met Professor Dumb..dumb..Dumblydore." She giggled excitedly, "Or how ever you say it."

Hermione laughed for the first time in the past two weeks. "Dumbledore."

"Whatever!" Amerie said laughing along with her. "Anyways he put me into a house and gave me my classes and now I am here for the year!"

"That is so great! So what house are you in?" Hermione asked pulling Amerie onto the bed for a girly chat.

"Well at first I was going to get put into Slytherin." Amerie smirked knowing from Hermione's past letters that the Slytherin house was the 'evil' house. "But then I actually got put into Gryffindor. Dumb…dumb…whatever his name is told me I must have equal traits from both but since you were in Gryffindor I got put there too."

Hermione was shocked that her cousin was almost placed into Slytherin. "I am glad you get to be with me. I could really use someone. You have always been the person I could turn to. I just feel like I can tell you anything, Mer, and you will understand. Nobody but you knows what happened. I can't tell anyone…"

"Minnie…its okay. You just need some time. Everything will get better I promise. So, do I get to meet these 'friends' tomorrow?"

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I are supposed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. It's a place that has all sorts of different shops. It's quite fun. Would you like to come?"

"Sure! I would love to see how the wizarding world works here. In the United States, things are a little different. It's run differently though I think our dormitories are similar. Well I am going to crash. Oh, by the way…the platinum blonde boy that let me in is a total hottie." Amerie said giggling. She leaned over and kissed her cousin on the cheek. Hermione hugged her back before watching her cousin leave to going to Gryffindor.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe her American cousin was here. The school was in for a wake up call. Hermione still had to listen closely to her cousin. Half of the words she used were words that she had never heard before. Hermione crawled into bed for the last time of the night. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day…and hopefully she would be able to handle the trip to Hogsmeade.


	5. Chapter 5

. Recap: Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe her American cousin was here. The school was in for a wake up call. Hermione still had to listen closely to her cousin. Half of the words she used were words that she had never heard before. Hermione crawled into bed for the last time of the night. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day…and hopefully she would be able to handle the trip to Hogsmeade

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling as though her body was run over by a truck. She tried to work the kinks from her body. Her stomach was in knots just like the night before. Suddenly the events of the night before came flooding back to her. Her cousin had transferred from the United States to Hogwarts for the year. A foreign exchange student thing of sorts.

Hermione crawled out of bed slowly. She waved her wand and the bed made itself. She wrapped her sore body in a silk robe and walked through the door connecting her bedroom to the bathroom. She walked over the old-fashioned claw tub and turned the hot water on. She turned a few select knobs and in poured different scented bubble baths. The scent of Lavender and Sweet Pea filled the room. Hermione walked over the full-length mirror beside the tub and slowly slid the robe off her shoulders.

Standing in only a pair of panties she slowly examined her body. Bruises still covered her inner thighs and taut belly. It was taking more time than she thought to get rid of the bruises.

She was unaware that Draco had entered the bathroom through his door while she was examining herself. He stood at the doorway to the bathroom. He stared at her body with both shock and arousal. The sight of her nude body in front of him brought forth a feeling unlike any other. As her focused, he saw the bruises covering her thighs and his towel dropped from his body with another wave of shock. A gasp escaped his lips causing Hermione to turn around and scream. The scream echoed throughout the large room

"Granger?" His voice filled with shock and question.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed covering her body with her robe. Draco backed out quickly grabbing his towel along the way.

Draco decided to skip the shower and just get dressed. He could not believe what Hermione was hiding beneath the baggy pants and sweaters. And the bruises…what was that about? Was it the reason she was on edge every second of the day? Was it the reason she screamed every time she heard aloud noise? Draco noticed more than people realized he did. He left the great hall before Hermione had finished with her bath.

Hermione slipped into the hot water. Hermione's body trembled fiercely. She couldn't believe that Draco had walked in on her. _What had he seen?_ She thought. She prayed he hadn't seen her bruises. Knowing Draco, he would probably tell the whole school. Hermione scrubbed her skin roughly. No matter how many baths and showers she took the feel of that man's body was still all over her. She shuddered uncontrollably. She forced the lump in her throat down. She couldn't keep living like this. It wasn't healthy.

Hermione finished the rest of her bath quickly. She tried to make herself excited for Hogsmeade. She wasn't excited to see anyone but her cousin. She would just have to put on an act for everyone else. Hermione dried herself off and went into her room to get dressed. She pulled on a loose black sweater with a pair of blue jeans. She added a pair of black fingerless gloves to the outfit. Hermione left her room and went over to the Gryffindor common room. After giving the password to the fat lady, Hermione walked into the common room. Ginny and Harry saw on a couch deep in conversation while Ron had yet to come down. Her cousin was also nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys…" Hermione said softly. Harry and Ginny jumped apart as if they had something to hide. "Did you just get in?" Harry asked giving Hermione a smoldering sexy smile. She returned a weak smile.

"Yeah like a minute ago…" She said slowly. Something was going on but she could not put her finger on it. "Have you met the new girl Amerie?" Hermione asked.

"That crazy new girl? Yeah, she is in your old bed. I think that girl is bad news. I don't like her one bit." Ginny said a sassy smirk on her ruby red lips. Amerie walked in just asked Ginny had finished her last sentence.

"You don't like who?" Amerie asked.

"Oh nobody you know." Ginny said quickly trying to cover herself.

"Whatever." Amerie glanced over at Hermione and smirked. Neither Ginny nor Harry had yet to figure out that Hermione and Amerie were related.

Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny scowled slightly.

"Harry, go check on Ron. We are ready to leave and I am not waiting here forever." Ginny said cheekily. Ron finally came down looking as though he was walking in his sleep. As they were leaving, Hermione turned to Ginny and said tartly. "This is my cousin Amerie…." Ginny blushed quickly then rolled her eyes. Amerie laughed.

The five of them walked through the halls with the rest of their classmates going to Hogsmeade. Ron, Ginny, and Harry chatted away about Quidditch while Hermione walked behind them quietly. Amerie walked next to Hermione studying the trio in front of her. There were a few things that she noticed but Hermione seemed oblivious to.

Something was going between Harry and Ginny. She could see it a mile away. Hermione had to see it for herself though. Amerie didn't want to be the one to tell her. Hermione had too many things going on that it would be awhile before she saw the connection between Harry and Ginny. Ron seemed like the oblivious side kick who went with just about everyone that occurred around him.

Once in Hogsmeade, the group decided to split up.

"Mione do you mind if I go with Ron and Ginny for about an hour? We have a few things we need to do." Hermione shrugged though slightly disappointed.

"I guess…We will meet at Hogs Head entrance after this alright?" Harry nodded before running off with Ron and Ginny.

"Where do you think they are heading to?" Amerie asked Hermione linking her arm through her cousin's arm.

"Not sure…but I just feel like getting a bunch of chocolate and sitting down for a nice butter beer." Hermione said as she walked through the entrance of Honeydukes. After getting and paying for all her purchases, she went with Amerie and sat on a bench below a beautiful wispy willow tree. Taking a long sip from the long neck bottle, she sighed a long soft sigh. The bright sunlight glowed across her pale skin giving her the glow of a slight tan. It was nice to get out even it was only for a few hours.

Amerie watched her cousin over the butter beer. She thought it was gross but she pretended to like it anyways. She would never get used to the way of living Hermione was used to.

"Are you feeling any better?" Amerie took another sip of the syrupy drink and held back a gag. "You are smiling a real smile for the first time since I got here."

"The sun is nice. It been awhile since I really felt like going outside. I can barely stand to be around anyone. Well except for you. You seem to be the only normalcy I know right now." Hermione gulped the rest of her drink.

"Hey Min, I am going to run over to that robe shop across the way. I'll be back soon. I can meet you at the way back to school okay?" She smiled and leaned over kissing Hermione lightly on the cheek.

_Alone again… _Hermione shrugged. She was used to being alone. Her mood pushed pushed everyone away and she might as well get used to it.

Hermione nodded and gave a peck back. Hermione grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder and across her chest. She started down the street towards the quiet end of Diagon Alley. She rounded the corner but stopped short as she noticed a couple snogging in a back part of the alleyway. It was hard to see who they were due to the darkness of the secluded alley.

A low guttural moan escaped the lips of the girl as the boy's lips grazed her neck. Hermione flipped through people in her mind to see if that sound sounded like a voice of anyone she knew.

She saw a hand slide up the blouse of the girl and as the couple turned slightly she saw the familiar glint of long flaming red hair. It was followed by moaning of the name "Harry".

Hermione gasped loud enough to catch the pair's attention. She scooted farther away from the alley and ran down the street. She scotted into the door way of a nearby store to keep from being seen. She turned her head away from the crowd to keep anyone in the crowd the see the inevitable tears. She ran over to a secluded alleyway close to where the students go to leave Hogsmeade.

She huddled in the corner of the alley and let out a heart-wrenching sob. She shoulders heaved with the impact of the sobs. Thoughts ran through her head at lightning speed.

_I just can't figure out why. I just don't know why my two best friends in the whole world would sneak around behind my back. Did they really think I am that stupid? That I wouldn't find out about it? Just add this to a list of things wrong in my life. I just can't take this anymore._ Hermione thought hysterically. She knew she couldn't let them know she knew. Hermione needed to keep this to herself so that she could figure out how long it was going on and why. She just had to get through all this and maybe then would she be okay…

Hermione slowly breathed in and out trying to calm herself before leaving the alley. People would ask too many questions if they saw her in this horrible state. However, it seemed to be how they had seen her since the start of the school year.

After taking one final breath she walked out of the alley straight into Harry and Ginny. She purposely let out a loud gasp. Her face turned a bright shade of red without the intent of it.

"H-harry! Ginny! Did you guys have fun?" She asked trying to keep her cool. All she could think about was slapping the freckles off the flaming haired Gryffindor.

"It was okay…It would have been more fun having you there with me." Harry said wrapping his arms around her slender waist. It took all of Hermione's willpower not cringe at the feel of him touching her. She could feel Ginny's eyes burning into her and she let herself smile for a split second.

Suddenly Hermione's stomach rolled and she felt the urge to vomit. The events of the day seemed to turn her stomach repeatedly. She quickly shoved Harry away from her and turned away. She fell to her knees and vomited the contents of her belly. Harry jumped back clearly disgusted. He quickly hid his disgust and leaned down the comfort her. He rubbed her back as she heaved.

Hermione slowly stood up and composed herself. She felt so tired and sick.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I have been feeling like this for a bit now. I can't shake this flu." Hermione wiped the perspiration from her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

Amerie walked up behind the group with Ron in tow. "Hermione?" She cut in between Harry and Hermione putting her arm over her shoulder. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I just want to go back to my room. I need some sleep."

Amerie nodded and led Hermione back to the school. She had noticed the green tint to Hermione's creamy skin. She nodded back to Harry letting him know that she had her and would take her back to her room. Harry nodded back.

Amerie comforted Hermione on the way back. She had a few ideas of what could be wrong with Hermione but at the moment she wasn't exactly sure which one of her ideas it was. She was always full of ideas on what the people around her were feeling. It was like a special gift she had acquired over time. She had learned to use it to her advantage. Living in America wasn't the easiest thing and every girl had to learn to hold her own or she would get trampled.

Once reaching the head dorm Hermione turned to Amerie and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you for taking me back. It means so much to me. I am going to go and lay down. I can meet you fir dinner in a few hours. Sound okay?" Hermione asked.

"Sure sweetie. See you tonight." Amerie headed back to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Verona" Hermione stood back as the painting swung open. Hermione climbed through the portrait into the common room. A fire was going in the fire place setting th e room aglow. She glanced around until her eyes feel upon Draco sound asleep on the sofa. A comforter was draped across his body. Hermione walked quickly towards her room when a hazy voice rang out.

"Granger… we need to talk."

"Why would I talk to you?" She asked turning to the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest.

He ignored the angry tone in her voice. "I saw you in the bathroom this morning…what happened to you?" He asked softly, his voice showing a tad bit of concern.

The tone was surprising to her but she didn't let it fool her.

"Draco just mind your own damn business for once! Please! I don't want to talk to anyone. If you even think of telling anyone I will hex you into next week!" Hermione hissed out.

Draco shrugged unaffected by anything she said. "What ever…" He rolled over and faced the inside of the sofa. Hermione stood there for a few minutes just staring at the fire basking in the silence and heat. The fire cracked loudly making both jump.

Hermione turned slowly and walked to her room. She entered slowly and whispered a silencing spell over the room. She walked over to the Muggle stereo on her desk and pressed the play button. She needed music to help her through this.

Hermione crawled into her bed and wrapped the blankets tightly to her body. She let the music envelope her. She knew she could finally let the tears fall without the outside world see. The tears turned to sobs.

Draco sat up on the sofa and listened for any sound from Hermione's room. The silence was deafening. He had expected to hear something from her. He rose slowly, walked over to the door, and knocked softly. After no answer, he knocked one more time. Again there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. He walked in and saw Hermione's form shaking with sobs in her bed. Apparently She had placed a silencing a spell but forgot to lock the door. How very like her…

Draco knew he shouldn't be even caring about her but from the first time he saw her this year he felt an uncontrollable pull towards her. Seeing her as she was making his heart break. Though he didn't hate her he knew that his feelings for her should never grow. Yet, that pull towards her kept growing.

He walked slowly over to her bed and lifted the blanket. With only a moment of hesitation, he crawled in. Hermione sat up with a start and was about to scream through her tears when he pulled her into his arms. He just couldn't keep watching her like this. She struggled only for a moment before just collapsing into another fit of tears. She just didn't care who it was holding her anymore. She just needed to be held. He let himself fall against the pillow. He held her tight while stroking her hair gently. She clutched his shirt tightly.

"It's okay Hermione…I am here…" He ran his fingers over her face brushing away the tears. The soft music seemed to soothe both of them. Soon both of them feel into a fitful sleep. Draco's arms held her tight and her head rested on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In Chapter One

Recap: "It's okay Hermione…I am here…" He ran his fingers over her face brushing away the tears. The soft music seemed to soothe both of them. Soon a fitful sleep befell them. Draco's arms held her tight and her head rested on his chest.

Chapter 6:

Hermione awoke to the feeling of warm arms surrounding her body. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She lifted the arm from over her and slowly sat up stretching the kinks from her body. She glanced over and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Draco lay beside her sleeping peacefully. She clasped a hand over her mouth. How could Draco have slept next to her and held her without her knowing?

Draco stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly and pushed himself from the bed.

"I…uh…I am going to go. I hope you're feeling better." Draco sputtered quickly as he darted from her room.

Hermione just stared after him. The shock still had not cleared from her brain. She laid her head back on the pillow. She honestly did not know what to think of what just happened. On one hand, it felt good. It was nice to feel someone's arms around her. For once, she had not felt scared of a touch. Perhaps it had been the state she was in when he had entered her room. She had been so inconsolable that she had not even given it one thought as she was being held. One the other hand though, it was Draco Malfoy, the man who hated her through and through. Why had he come in? Why had he held her so tenderly? She was so confused and it felt as though she had this to add to the list of things wrong in her life.

Hermione pulled herself from the bed again and went over to the bathroom to take another well-needed bath. Hermione walked into the bathroom and was about to turn on the bathtub but then remembered that she was supposed to meet Amerie for supper. She left the bathroom wishing she had not made that promise. All she had wanted to do was soak in a hot bubble bath until her problems disappeared for at least a little while.

Heading down to the great hall, Hermione took a back away as to avoid most people. Sitting in the great hall was going to be hard enough but going a way that would avoid most people helped.

Tomorrow would be the start of the main classes and surprisingly Hermione did not want to go. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleeping seemed like a good way to erase it all. Erase Ginny and Harry's infidelity, Draco's complete 180 degree change in personality, and her rape. Erasing everything seemed like the only answer. Maybe if she just erased herself then everything else would disappear. Everything was bad in her life Now was supposed to be a time for excitement.

Hermione reached the great hall and stopped at the end of the table. She could see Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few other classmates sitting immersed in an intense conversation. She figured it was all about the Usual. Quidditch. What could she add? Nothing as always.

Hermione sat down at the end of the table. She took a small piece of bread from the plate in front of her. She nibbled it slowly. She just couldn't stomach anything more than that. She glanced up and saw Draco looking at her , an unusual look a concern in her eyes. It was more than she could take. She grabbed her bag and ran from the room as sounds of laughter rang out from the new 'trio'.

With barely a whisper the portrait flew open. By now, Juliet knew when to just let her in. Hermione ran into the common room letting her bag practically fly across the room. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She felt her body slide down the door onto the floor. The agony Hermione felt just seemed so unreal. Was this what was supposed to happen to a raped girl. Was she to just sink into a depression so deep that there was so escape? Hermione left the agony slide through her until it turn to anger. Deep seething anger that made her eyes seem almost red.

Letting out a guttural scream, Hermione slammed her fist into the mirror above her. Glass avalanched over her body while blood streamed through her clenched fist onto the floor. Hermione continued to scream out her pain. The scream was filled with so much anguish. She turned to see Draco staring at her with utter disbelief. Hermione held her bleeding hand. She couldn't even feel the pain. All she could do was stare back at him with wet eyes. She knew she was losing it. Draco sprang forward and pulled her hard into his arms.

"Hermione…why? Please…just tell me." He cradled her body against his. He knew from this moment on that he was done for. He was, from now on, hers.

"He hurt me…defiled me." She said as her held her.

"What?" He said making her look him in the eyes.

"I was raped before school started. Someone broke into my house and raped me in my own bedroom. My parents didn't even hear anything!" It felt as though a whole weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Draco stared at her completely dumbfounded. Things like that happened all the time. Even in the wizarding world. But it was so hard to imagine it happening to Hermione of all people.

"Have you told Harry?" Draco ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Yeah right. Are you mad? 'The Boy Who Lived's girlfriend not a virgin anymore. It doesn't matter how it happened. I am not whole for him and I haven't had sex with him. He won't care. I can't tell him."  
"What a bloody git. AM I the only one that knows?"

"My cousin knows" Hermione paused, "Why are you doing this? You held me last night. Why? You hate me." Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes.

Draco let go of her quickly. He just couldn't tell her. She was too close to him already. He had already let his feelings for her show too much. He walked out quickly to his room leaving her bewildered and even more upset. She heard a door close. She walked to the sink and put her stinging hand underneath the lukewarm water. She watched the blood wash down the drain. She slowly bandaged her hand a wrist.She just didn't understand. Why was Draco be like this. He was making her feel something she shouldn't. She was supposed to be Harry's girl. She had to get better. She had to be what Harry wanted. As much as she felt like that was true there was another part that told her to go see Draco.

Just as she finished wrapping her wrist she heard a knock at the entrance to the common room. She slipped her arm farther back into the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She pushed open the portrait to see Harry standing there looking as handsome as ever.

"Hermione…" She said softly. "I didn't see you at lunch. Are you alright?"Hermione nodded. "Of course. I wasn't really hungry so I just came back here. I wanted to get a jump-start on the reading before we start Snape's class tomorrow. So what's with the visit?" _Where's your whore Ginny? _

"I just wanted to see how my girl is doing. You've been different lately and I was getting pretty sick of it. You're done with the drama right?" Harry gave her a Dazzling smile as the vicious words left his mouth.

Blinking back the burning tears she nodded. "Of course." She let out a small laugh to reassure him.

"Good! Well Ron Ginny and I are going to go sit by the lake and relax. I was hoping you would come and spend time with me."

"Sure!" Hermione smiled a genuine smile. Now she could show Harry that she was what he wanted not Ginny.

"Let me get my coat okay?"

Hermione grabbed her coat from the hook near the portrait. She glanced back and saw Draco watching her with blank look on his face. She stepped out of the portrait and grabbed Harry's hand. As the portrait closed, Hermione heard a hard slam from inside.

A/N: Sorry for the late post. For some reason I couldn't upload any chapters. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1

Recap: Hermione grabbed her coat from the hook near the portrait. She glanced back and saw Draco watching her with blank look on his face. She stepped out of the portrait and grabbed Harry's hand. As the portrait closed, Hermione heard a hard slam from inside.

Chapter 7

Harry led Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. She stepped inside and saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch waiting. She could see a deep scowl etched across Ginny's face. She felt her spirits lift a bit.

"Okay lets go and relax for awhile." Hermione finally felt content. Harry led the group outside across the courtyard. Once they got to the lake the group sprawled out across the grass.

"You know…" Ginny grinned. "I scored some cool stuff. Some good old muggle weed." Ron and Harry gave each other a high-five.

Harry grinned. "Okay we are going to play a little game. See I heard that after you puff the joint you press your lips against the persons next to you and blow the smoke into their mouth. Gives a good buzz from what I heard.

"Hey count me out guys. I don't like stuff like that."

"Scared?" Ron snickered.

"Of course not!" Hermione took a seat between Ron and Ginny. There was no way she would let Ginny beat her.

Ron lit the join and took a deep drag from it. He pressed his lips against Harry's and exhaled deeply. Harry inhaled and turned to Ginny. He pressed his lips hard against Ginny's and blew the smoke into her mouth. She blew it out of her nose and in turned slipped her tongue into Harry's mouth. Ginny deepened the kiss and intertwined her arms around Harry.

Hermione stared at the two not believing what was happening before her. She yanked Ginny away from Harry.

"How could you?" Hermione screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"Knock it off 'Mione. It was nothing!" Harry glared at her.

"You undeniable bastard!" Hermione screamed. Harry grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. He pulled her behind the tree.

"You bastard!" Hermione repeated shrilly. Harry smacked her hard again her face making blood fall from the corner of her lip.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! Trust me you will regret it. Now you better knock it off. No girlfriend of mine will ever act like this! You understand? Now go back down by Ginny and Ron. You better not start another scene or that slap will be much worse."

Hermione could only nod slowly. She walked out from behind the tree. Instead of going back and Ron and Ginny she took off back towards the castle.

"Hermione get back here now!" Harry yelled towards her.

"Let her go Harry... She ain't worth it." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Get off me!" Harry shrugged her away.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hermione yanked her hood up as she ran through the courtyard to the castle. She could hear snickering and whispering but she ignored it. She kept running through the corridors of the castle not stopping as she ran through the crowds of people. As she rounded a corner she ran smack dab into professor McGonagall.

"Sorry professor!" Hermione said glancing at her for a split second.

"Miss Granger what happened?" She exclaimed but Hermione was already gone.

Hermione reached the portrait and again it swung open without a password. She raced through the common rooms down the hall to her room As she rounded the corner to the hall she ran straight into Draco's arms.

"Granger I need to…what the hell happened to you!?" he exclaimed when he saw he swollen bleeding lip.

"Let me go!" She tried to wiggle free but he only held her tighter.

'Not until you tell me what the bloody hell happened to you face! Did you hurt yourself again?"

She broke free of his grasp.

"Go to hell!" She rushed past him and slammed the door shut. She threw herself on the bed. She could feel her lip bleeding and throbbing.

Draco shoved the door back open.

"I have done nothing but try to help you and this is what you do. You slam the door in my face. Harry hit you didn't he? It's the only possible explaination."  
Hermione remained silent. Draco walked to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Hermione Granger…I am here for you. I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you." Draco pulled her to him. "Can you please look at me?" Hermione turned to him, most of her face swollen from crying.

"I sat here the whole time you were gone just thinking. There is something I want to tell you but you just have to hear me out okay?" Hermione nodded.

"Okay here goes…I want you. I want to be with you. I don't know what it is but am drawn to you. I am yours completely. You have done a number on me and I can't make heads or tails of it. I am not asking you if you feel the same way. I know you don't but I just felt I needed to get it out there."

Draco pushed himself from the bed but was pulled back as Hermione pulled him to her on the bed. She slowly pressed her lips to his. He stiffened only for a moment before melding his body to hers. He intertwined his fingers in her soft curly hair. The kiss went from soft and gentle to a heated passion.

Hermione's door suddenly slammed open making them pull apart quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked. Harry grabbed yanked her from the bed backhanded her. She flew back hard against the wall and she slumped down to the floor into unconsciousness.. Draco tackled Harry and slammed his fist in Harry's face and stomach.

"If you ever touch her or even come near her I will kill you!" Draco punched Harry again making blood spurt from his nose. Harry pushed Draco away.

"This isn't over!" Harry yelled as he ran from the room and out of the head commons.

Draco scooped up Hermione and rushed her to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey was shocked to see Draco Malfoy rushing in with Hermione Granger cradled in his arms.

"She's hurt…please help her." Draco set her in a bed and backed up. He paced outside the hospital win doors to hear something about Hermione.

Madame Pomphrey walked outside looking quite contrite.

"Mr. Malfoy…what happened to her. She has cut all over her wrists and one of her hands. She also has a concussion."

"I wish I could tell you but I can't…" Draco stared at the floor. "She will be okay right?"

"Yes she will…but there is something else. Are you aware that Miss Granger is pregnant?"

"What?" Draco's head shot up.

"She is a few weeks pregnant. You wouldn't happen to know the father would you?"

"I am…" Draco knew he had to protect her. He knew she didn't want anyone to know that she was raped.

"Well in a situation like this we need to bring it to Professor Dumbledore's attention. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy but school policy says I have to."

Draco nodded. "I understand. But can we please wait until tomorrow?"

"That is fine but I will be setting up a meeting with the Headmaster for tomorrow morning. It will be during your first class. Now as for Hermione…she should awake in a few hours. Therefore, if you would like, you can take her back to her room once she awakens.

Draco nodded as he walked over to the bed. Hermione looked so peaceful. Bruises covered her cheek and part of her lip. He knew she would use magic to cover it. It just made her look so vulnerable. He sank into the chair beside the bed. He took he hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_Hermione…pregnant? _He had no idea how she would take the news. No matter what he would say, he was the father. For her sake, it would make things easier.

Draco dozed off in the chair. After a while he felt a hand grab his arm and give it a little shake. He jumped up expecting something bad.

He turned to see Hermione sitting up in the bed with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi…" She said softly feeling almost embarrassed to see him there.

"Hi yourself.." He grinned as he sat back down in the chair. He took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides a small headache I'm okay…" She patted his hand, "What happened? I don't remember a thing."

"Let's not get into that now…Madame Pomphrey said I could bring you back to the room after you woke up. Do you want to go back?" Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I think I would feel better in my own bed." Draco stood up and put his arm out for Hermione to take. She placed her arm around his and let him pull her from the bed.

Draco and Hermione took all the back halls as to not run into anymore from their class. All they needed now was for rumors to start. What they didn't know was that rumors were going full force throughout the school.

"Verona" Draco said with a smile. He was beginning to see the idea of the portrait. Draco led Hermione inside and into her room.

"Draco turned around as Hermione changed from her clothes to her pajamas.

"All done." Draco turned to see Hermione laying in the bed with a piece of parchment in her hands. It was a note from Amerie

Min,

I heard you were in the hospital wing. I went to visit but they said that you were to have no visitors. I really hope your alright. I love you dear cousin. Sweet dreams.

Love,

Mer

Hermione set the parchment on the nightstand beside her.

"Well night Hermione. I will check on you later to make sure your alright…" Draco turned to leave the room.

"Please don't…stay with me tonight…" Hermione reached her hand out to him.  
"I can't do that. It wouldn't be right." Draco looked away as to not look into Hermione's eyes.

"Please Draco." Hermione pleaded.

Draco took her hand and let her pull him into the bed next to her.

Hermione held Draco's hand tightly and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I lied about something earlier Draco. When I said I didn't remember a thing from earlier I lied. There are things I remember. I remember this…" She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. This time there was no stiffening bodies. Draco pulled Hermione close to him. He could feel Hermione's body mold to his and he tried hard not to let himself get excited. He didn't want to scare Hermione after all she had already been through. He also knew she was only doing this to get back at Harry. Suddenly Draco pushed away.

"I can't do this. You love Harry! You don't want me. This is just your way of getting back at Harry. I don't want to be used to get back at him. What I feel for you is real!"

Draco jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room into his own room.

A/N: If anyone wants to help me better any of these chapters please let me know! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

ReCap:

"I can't do this. You love Harry! You don't want me. This is just your way of getting back at Harry. I don't want to be used to get back at him. What I feel for you is real!"

Draco jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room into his own room.

Chapter 8

Hermione got up from the bed slowly. She knew she was supposed to stay in bed but she had to talk to him; she had to make him understand.

She walked over to his door and started to bang on it. There was no response.

She knew that even if he wouldn't answer that he would at least listen.

"Draco…I would never use you! You have to believe me. I never loved Harry. If I did, I probably would have given myself to him. I knew it was over between us a long time ago. I knew it when I saw him cheating on me with Ginny. I never told you that. He was cheating on me. I have known for weeks now. With all the trips to Hogsmeade and stuff before classes started and with Harry with Ginny all the time I knew something was up. I didn't want Ginny to have him. I felt like I had to beat her but instead it got me slapped and beaten by him. I don't want him. I want you… please open up you were the only one here for me through this…you saw me at my worst and yet you're still here. Just open the door." Hermione started cry as she sat in front of his door her head in her hands.

She felt the door open slowly. She slowly stood up and saw that he was lying on his bed facing the wall.

She went over and knelt in from of him.

"Please believe me…" She said softly. "Just tell me if you do or not. I will leave you alone then okay?"

Hermione felt him pull her onto the bed and on top of him. He rolled over so that she was beneath him.

"You're staying here tonight." He whispered before crushing his lips against hers. He slid his hand over her cheek and cupped her face.

"You are beautiful you know that? I can't even imagine my life without you in it now." Draco kissed a trail over her face down to her neck. He slid the shoulder of her gown over as he nibbled on her shoulder. He continued to cup her face as devoured her neck and shoulders. He felt Hermione's hands slide beneath his shirt. He hissed as he felt her nails scrape across his back.

He yanked his shirt over his hand and tossed it across the room. Hermione slowly started kissing his chest and neck. She raked her nails gently down his chest and watched at his head fell back another hiss escaping his lips. She took his hands and guided them underneath her gown.

He stopped for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Hermione responded by slowly pulling her gown over her head. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of her body. He just could not believe how beautiful she was. He slowly pulled Hermione to him He cupped her breasts making her arch in pleasure. He made sure to take his time as to not frighten her.

Draco lowered his mouth to her breast and gently suckled. A soft moan escaped her lips. He slowly explored her upper body with his mouth making her moan his name repeatedly. He slowly slipped his fingers over the top of her panties, his eyes on hers. She nodded slowly. She trusted him and knew he wouldn't hurt her.

She lifted herself as he slipped her panties over her hips. Draco let his hand lower over her stomach. He slid his hand in between her legs and found her sweet spot. Her eyes widened at the feeling. It was different from what she had ever felt before. It didn't hurt like she was afraid it would. Hermione flipped so that she was straddling him. She slowly unbuckled his pants and belt. She pulled his pants down over his legs so that only his boxers were remaining.

She slowly started to kiss over his muscled chest. His eyes watched her every move. Her hand shook as she slowly slipped it beneath his boxer. He gasped as he felt her cool hand grasp him. He felt her shaking and he cupped her face.

"Are you okay? We can stop." He asked softly.

She shook her head.

"I am just nervous. I am not sure of what to do…"

"We can figure it out together. I am not sure either…"

Hermione looked at him surprised. "What?"

"The rumors aren't true you know…I just let people think they were."

Hermione pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. He slowly spread her legs and settled himself between them.

Hermione only nodded when he paused for one more reassurance. He slowly slid into her and the both gasped. He moved slowly as to get used to the feeling. Hermione clung to him as he picked up the pace. Their bodies, slick with sweat, met each other with each movement. Hermione felt herself reach her peak and her body tensed up.

"Let go baby…it's okay. I've got you." Draco held her and with that, she went over the edge. A loud moan escaped her lips. He let her ride the wave of pleasure as he moved with her. He felt himself at the edge and he let go meeting her moan. He collapsed on her breathing heavily.

"Wow…" He whispered softly brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiled softly.

Draco heard a sniffle from Hermione looked at her with concern.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No…Draco. I never thought I would ever experience something like that. I was so scared it would be like before. You are amazing. I just don't understand though. Why me? I never thought you would want me." She snuggled close to him.

"I love you Hermione…" Draco said softly. He covered his mouth in surprise. All Hermione could do was stare at him.

"What?" She backed away. "What did you say?"

"I love you." It felt good to say it. He knew what he felt was real and he knew he had to tell her.

"I…I don't know what to say." All she could do was stare at him. She didn't know what she felt for him. Maybe it was love. She just wasn't sure.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Look Hermione…there is something else I need to tell you." Draco pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. He held her in case she collapsed.

"You're pregnant."

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room seething. He was so angry he couldn't even think straight. Draco deserved death…or at least something close to it. He stole Hermione from him. The reasons for Hermione's actions were so clear now. They deserved pay back.

Ginny came down the stairs from the girls' dorm and gasped when she saw the black and blue bruises cover half of Harry's face. It looked at though someone had used his face for a punching bag.

"Harry! What the hell happened to you?" Conjuring a cold pack, she pressed it against his cheek. Cold would soothe the ache in his cheek.

He winced at the sudden cold but let Ginny hold it there.

"That fucking git Malfoy. Thinking he can take what belongs to me. He will pay. I will make him miserable." Harry clenched his fist tight making his knuckles turn white.

"Does this have anything to do with Hermione?" Ginny intentionally pressed the cold pack harder against his face.

"Damnit Ginny! Can you press it any fucking harder?" He swore under his breath.

"Well? Does it?" She gritted her teeth. That whore is going to pay for sure. Nobody was going to take Harry away from her.

"That bitch belongs to me." Harry pushed the ice pack away from his face.

"I thought I was yours!" Tears welled in her eyes and she hastily brushed them away.

"Ginny baby…you are mine." Harry ran his fingers over her cheek before landing a hard slap across her face. Ginny fell hard against the couch. She clutched her reddening cheek.

"You listen to me! You will never question my actions! You understand me? I can drop you so fast it will make your head spin. I am best thing in your life and I can end that quickly." Harry spat out his face inches from hers. Ginny, shaking with fear, nodded quickly.

"I understand…" Harry smiled quickly and pulled Ginny to her feet against him.

"That's my good girl…" He kissed her forehead. He moved from Ginny. Snatching the ice pack from the floor and tossed it to her. She quickly pressed it against his cheek.

"What?" She said slowly moving away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"In the hospital wing Madame Pomphrey told me. I am so sorry." Draco reached for her but she pulled away.

"You're lying! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Hermione screamed. Draco gave her one last sad look before leaving the room. Using her wand, Hermione slammed the door shut and locked it.

_No no no! Please no! _Hermione's mind raced. _I am pregnant by my rapist! What am I going to do?_

Hermione went to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled and quick note to her cousin. Quickly grabbing a robe, she went to her common room and tied to the letter to Draco's owl. Sending it back off, she went back into her room and crawled in to her bed waiting for the response.

A while later a crash landed by her window and she jumped up to see what had caused the commotion.

Draco's owl lay in a bloody heap near the window, a piece of parchment attached to his neck. Hermione let out a scream backing herself against the wall.

Draco, just getting out of the shower, raced to her room at the sound of her blood-curdling screams.

"Hermione! Alomora!" He pushed the door to her room and stopped dead in his tracks. Color drained from his face as he saw his bloodied owl. Kneeling on the floor, he cradled the owl.

"What happened Hermione?" His eyes stared glassy and cold.

"I sent him out with a letter for Amerie and this is how he came back." Draco slowly untied the blood stained parchment.

PAYBACK IS A BITCH…

A/N: I sincerely apologize for my lateness. I haven't have internet or a lot of time to continue this story. Well at least until now…but I am back!! YAY! On another topic I really really need a beta for my stories. I know that someone reading my stories could possibly help me out. Please don't hesitate to email me. Also… REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I wish they did but they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer is for the rest of the story.

This story contains scenes of rape. If it offends you please do not read! Thank you!


End file.
